


Vid: Shadowhunters Opening Credits (Buffy style)

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: A young woman is forced to fulfill her destiny of fighting demons with the help of her friends all the while struggling to live a normal teenage life of heart break and drama.





	Vid: Shadowhunters Opening Credits (Buffy style)

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done before? It's such a perfect fit - I was even able to copypaste the show description from [imdb](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0118276/) (only deleting the bit about fighting vampires)...

  
**Music:** [Buffy Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-xnvdtuRRo) by Nerf Herder  
**Inspiration:** [Buffy Opening Credits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLE38KQuyjM)  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_buffy.zip) (.zip, 124mb) | [Peertube](https://peertube.social/videos/watch/c648644e-5ffd-431e-a3ab-b8b426836ecd)


End file.
